For winding coil bodies it is known for each individual coil body to be chucked to in each case one spindle. The coiling wire is wound onto the coil body by the rotary motion of the spindle. To this end, in mass production either a plurality of coils is sequentially produced or, alternatively, a multiple number of coil bodies are wound by means of a plurality of spindles. A winding machine is employed herein for winding.
Therefore, a plurality of spindles are used in order for a plurality of coil bodies to be wound in a synchronous manner, where one coil body is located on each one of the spindles. This represents significant complexity. Drive spindles of complex design that are very precisely synchronized have to be employed. Furthermore, the complexity in terms of supplying the winding machine is high.
A method for the manufacturing of armatures in which in each case two teeth of an integral part-element of a core are wound is known from DE 10 2005 001 705 A1. The publication therefore does not relate to the winding of individual coil bodies that are attached to one another.
EP 1 684 399 A2 describes a stator in the case of which individual coil bodies are attached to one another, the unit formed is disposed between two clamps of a winding machine and then wound. The coil bodies herein are held together by way of magnetic forces.
EP 2 048 768 A2 describes a stator in the case of which coil bodies and intermediate pieces are attached to one another so as to be in line, and the unit that is formed on account thereof is inserted into a winding machine and wound.
Further methods for winding coil bodies are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,145 A and JP H03-138 918 A, in the case of which methods coil bodies and intermediate pieces are attached to one another, the unit formed being wound in a winding machine.